The Senate II
The Senate II '''was a role-play that took place in October-November 2018 and was written and directed by GrandpaGames. It served as a sequel to The Senate (RP), which had taken pace in 2017. It revolved around President Frank Underwood's attempt to deliver on his re-election campaign promise to enact stricter gun laws. The main characters of this role-play included President Frank Underwood, Hillary Clinton, Dick Durbin and Evan McMullin. Storyline In late October, after a brief recess, Vice President Tim Kaine calls the Senate back in to session. After opening the floor to any statements or directives, Democratic Party Senate Leader Hillary Clinton and Whip Dick Durbin jointly present the Meechum Bill. This bill proposes completely banning the sale of guns, with Clinton and Durbin citing the recent activities in Gotham City (The Dark Knight) as evidence why the group chat needs to control the sale of lethal weapons. A debate ensues, with Republican Senators all declaring their opposition to the bill. Recently-elected Democratic Senator Matt Santos becomes heavily involved in the debate and is eventually able to humiliate the Republicans. After the Senate is adjourned, the Republican Party Senators meet with Republican House Leader Abraham Lincoln in McMullin's office to discuss the newly introduced Meechum Bill. Senate Leader McMullin declares that there is someone that had taken a rather keen interest in this bill, and that he may prove himself to be useful in their future political endeavours. The man described is Raymond Tusk, billionaire industrialist who specializes in nuclear power and owns several nuclear power plants. Tusk enters the room and immediately begins to craft out a deal with the Senators. He informs them that he has some 'friends' that are a part of the National Rifles Association (NRA) and that they are counting on him to squash this bill. Tusk therefore hopes he can put his faith in the Republican Party Senators to stop the bill in its tracks, and in return he will fund their re-election efforts. After informing them he needs their help, he scolds them for their poor debate performance when up against Senator Matt Santos. Senator Tim Scott does not take lightly to this, causing the conversation to become heated. Representative Lincoln argues that perhaps the Meechum Bill would in fact be beneficial to the group chat, however Tusk simply dismisses him and asks as to why he is even there. In response to this, Lincoln storms out of the room and declares he himself will be voting in favour of the bill, and will be encouraging others to do the same. Meanwhile, the other parties within Congress are also holding meetings to discuss the bill. The Baker Street Party leadership decide to use their power as king-makers to coerce the Democrats into amending the bill. Meanwhile, the Libertarian Party leadership have no clue as to what the actual contents of the bill are, and instead think that it is pony-based. As a consequence of this, they decide to vote in favour of it. The Cat Party leadership, on the other hand, retain mixed views on the bill. Whilst Senator Garfield suggests voting against it to demonstrate independence, House Whip Valentine vetoes this and demands all Cats to vote in favour of it. In order to win over votes, the Democratic Party leadership hold a meeting with those from the Baker Street Party. Senate Leader Allen Pinkerton and House Leader Inspector Goole stated that, whilst they had an interest in voting for the bill, they still had several reservations about it. They were successful in their quest to amend the bill, and the Democrats agreed to re-look at certain aspects of it. The House of Representatives voted on the bill the next day and the tally was as follows: '''Ayes: * 26 Democrats * 12 Baker Streets * 5 Libertarians * 5 Cats * 1 Republican * 1 Green * 1 Dog Nays: * 12 Baker Streets * 7 Republicans Following the defeat in the House, Senator McMullin, alongside Raymond Tusk and Senator Johnson, met with the Senators of the Libertarian and Cat Parties. Tusk attempts to craft out business deals, and offers to give the Libertarians free ponies, before telling the Cats he will fund their re-election efforts. The Cats are not interested in this, however, and instead want cat treats. Tusk agrees to this demand, and in return the Cats tell him they will consider voting against the bill. Several days later, Vice President Tim Kaine enters his office where, to his surprise, he finds the President at his desk. Underwood authoritatively questions Kaine about his future Presidential ambitions. Kaine gives a vague response, and Frank makes it clear that to run for President would be against his wishes, before changing the subject and ordering him to call the Meechum Bill vote. The vote then takes place and the tally was as follows: Ayes: * Hillary Clinton D * Dick Durbin D * Bob Birch D * Cory Booker D * Doug Jones D * Matt Santos D * Allan Pinkerton B * L B * Shuichi Saihara B * Larry the Cat C * Garfield the Cat C * Johny Appleseed G * Alex Twickenham I Nays: * Evan McMullin R * Boris Johnson R * Tim Scott R * Kelsey Grammer R * Roy Moore R * Marco Rubio R * Glen Allen Walken R * Hyatt A. Kite L * Vermin Supreme L Abstain: * Pro Tempore Johnson D * Batte S. Casey L As a result of this, the Meechum Bill was passed and officially became law. Cast Buttons99999 * Hillary Clinton * Evan McMullin * Tim Kaine * Matt Santos * Boris Johnson * Kelsey Grammer * Roy Moore * Marco Rubio * Glen Allen Walken * Vermin Supreme * Alex Twickenham * Raymond Tusk * Doug Stamper * Claire Underwood * Woodrow Wilson * Mr. Meeseeks * Valentine * Scooby-Doo GrandpaGames * Frank Underwood * Dick Durbin * Bob Birch * Cory Booker * Doug Jones * Allan Pinkerton * Garfield the Cat * Johnny Appleseed * Tim Scott * Hyatt A. Kite * Batte S. Casey * Nancy Pelosi * Jimmy Carter * Grub * Granny Vega Red498 * Shuichi Saihara * L * Larry the Cat * Abraham Lincoln * Inspector Goole * Inspector Japp * Top Cat